


本末倒置

by easysugar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 3





	本末倒置

我喜欢夏天。赵美延说。

按理来说，米妮现在该跳起来，大喊一声我爱秋天！接着挥动秋季女人的大旗，讲述有关秋天的一切，落叶、清风、金黄色的街道——但太热了，热到她看见红与金黄就想起高温，街道上扑面而来的暑气与热浪，远处的房屋都被炙烤扭曲。她庆幸自己和赵美延在二十六度的空调房无所事事，尽管还是热，但总比没有好。米妮拆开棒冰，全然忘记自己在热带季风气候下生活了十八年，她妥协地选择与当下相反的季节。我希望现在是冬天。

赵美延顺着生日的思路下去：因为我出生在冬天吗？

米妮短暂地哽住。不是，她否认，决定调转话题，你到底为什么喜欢夏天？

理由？赵美延思索，手指无意识地摩挲嘴唇。米妮窝在沙发上等待回答，沙发是皮质的，尚且存着一丝凉意，不至于让米妮无处可坐。她低头看赵美延，同居人大咧咧地躺在地板上，头发海藻般地铺散开来。米妮不由自主地盯着赵美延的脖子（她不会承认那里白皙光洁），心想，为什么她一点都没出汗？

夏天可以去海滩。赵美延最终回答。确认喜好的点后，描绘蓝图变得容易起来，她一骨碌坐起来，兴致勃勃地比划着：能做很多事……冲浪、日光浴、堆沙堡，还能吃西瓜，天是海一样的蓝，几乎分不清地平线——

我们现在不在海滩，也没有西瓜，米妮打断室友的幻想，请着重于当下，赵美延女士。

那就是空调和冷饮了，赵美延手掌合十，语调愉快地上扬，丝毫未对米妮的突兀举动有任何不满。空调调到十七度，更低也可以，我吃着冷饮看电视剧，从头到脚都是冰冰凉的。

就在刚才，冰箱里最后一根冷饮大部分进了米妮的肚里，小部分被二十六度催熟成糖水顺着她的手指淌下（她正在把手擦干净），赵美延的想象一半成为不可能。赵美延显然同样意识到这一点，但另一个愿望即刻便能实现，她歪头想了想，伸手够到桌上的遥控器，摁了几下按键。二十六骤降至十七，机械运作的声音嗡嗡作响，扇叶缓慢来回，真正意义上的冷气逐渐填满客厅，一个崭新环境即将生成。

米妮没有制止，她甚至乐意看见赵美延是先采取行动的那个，让最低温度见鬼去吧！此刻凉爽才是首位。她暂时不去想月末的电费账单，嘴上只说着：会感冒的。

不——会——

赵美延咯咯笑起来，起身离开地板，随即扑倒在米妮身上，双臂紧紧圈住对方的脖颈。米妮动弹不得，她后悔了，十七度毫无用处，她更热了。赵美延说话时的热气裹住她的耳朵，声音与体腔的震动一并传递：我有你取暖喔。


End file.
